wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame/Archive November 2010
AWAY I will be away until November 5, please contact User:Nebrie, User:EnlightenedShadow, or User:Potroast regarding any questions! Keep an eye out for any updates, moving may begin soon, and the guys are trying really hard to design a new site from scratch, great progress has been made! If you have problems navigating pages, try going to Category:Content as our main root category or something like Category:Creatures if you are really trying to find something in Creatures for example. ErinEmeraldflame 20:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, you did Potroasts' wrong, here is the link:User:Potroast42 Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Soul Scavenger question You changed the text on that creature page. I'm wondering if the Soul Scavenger has disappeared from the Chamber of Fire or if you are meaning to say that it is not necessary to fight him to complete that quest? All of my characters are past Krok, so it's been a while for me to be on that quest. What I remember is that I had to fight it not as part of the quest, but rather to get past it to get to the book. I think that is what the old "as a byproduct..." statement meant (look at the history around July of last year if you haven't seen that statement in the Quest portion). Let me know so I can modify the ported creature on Cent/wiki RCWizard 05:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Celestia Update Do we have to make more templates to show Block and Critical rating? Example: Celestian Snow Boots: +177 Health +20% Block Rating +9% Resistance +3% Ice Accuracy +8% Ice Damage --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 21:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! New Spells, New World! :) Kingsisle has currently released a new commercial bout Celestia and new lvl 58 spells. I have the Youtube vid from their channel thats proof. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7M_AEXMB4k For info bout them, go to EnlightenedShadow's Talk Page, I gave him the info The Seeker 04:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker Artic Cat deleted Hey, I noticed you deleted the Artic Cat page -- why was that? Katherine Deathpants 18:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Fire Colossus Spell I have seen the Fire Colossus Spell or Magma Colossus' name and picture by my beguile, The picture is a colossus, can you come later and I'll help you get pics of the real spell picture? Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 21:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Magma Colossus Alwin BrightSpark (Level 60 Minion) summoned Magma Colossus but it was Like this: The Card is this: So do we have to make a new page about this discovery? --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 23:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature After Many Days, I can't find out how to edit the: - Colors - Font of the Signature Could you help me make one like (Blue,White,Blue) (Also Italic) -User:BenjaminStormrunner Figured it Out There is a Fire Colossus and a Magma Colossus card, just found this out in a battle with a legendary fire henchman who used magma colossus and the crustacean Pincer Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 00:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not Even I.. Not Even I can figure this out, we need 2 pages of Magma Colossus Spell, one for the Henchman and one for the Creature, names could be Magma Colossus (Spell) Henchman Magma Colossus (Spell) Creature. Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 00:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Celestia Why we cant edit pages about Celestia???? Why you deleted my pages??? You only could edit my pages and delete text about Celestia!!!!! You is crazy??? Blue Cat Thug I searched for the blue cat thug and found that it needs a page. Could you put a generic pet page together, We (other player and myself) could edit it with the information we find. So far I have contributed to two pages, hopefully I did it correctly. I have been keeping track what my pets have eaten, what they like, love, or just eat. Thank you in advance Filemoore Alexander Icewalker 36 Thaumaturge Filemoore 13:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) re-searched and found the correct page for the blue cat thug. sorry for the incorrect post. Filemoore 13:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Cards Can you go on now? I have the new form of the treasure enchantment cards. Also, I think that on the pet template there should be a petrnk too, because there are such things, such as Striped Boar Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 13:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) underconstruction How come some pages come up as under constrcution? Battlebloom 22:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC)battlebloom What I meant I tried it out and it said Arena rank, not pet Rank, I would like THAT to be changed Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 23:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Talents I have seen someone adding Common and Uncommon Talents as Categories. I wonder if these are ok categories. Have a nice Thanksgiving!User:Death Lord 02:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have a creative mind :) Snow Angel Right Now I finished the template for Snow Angel. I will post it when it switchs. --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 01:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) snack classes I was looking at the snack classes page for a excel sheet I'm making and I happened to notice that the Medium Pretzel and Spicy Popcorn was not on the munchies list. I know its a minor miss but I thought I would let you know. Thank you. Filemoore 02:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Celestia Pet Pages Why did you delete the pages I made on Celestia Pets? For example Sea Turtle, Jelly Fish, That kind of thing?? I worked really hard to gather all info together Really Icezilla? Some creatures of celestia use icezilla (the mutate of stormzilla). --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 21:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wizard101 Test Wiki I'm making a Wiki that has all the test materials --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 20:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Farming... What are the best places to farm? I is level 60 and there is nothing to do... So I wanna be a farmer. Well, I wanna farm stuff from Mooshu like, Yakedo or Oakheart! Hello Erin, I go by many names as you. 1. David Bear Ice level 50 2. Jacob Hunter Life level 50 3. David Hawkeyes Fire level 59 Stefanie (was my niece's) Balance Level 50 Plus two more at lower levels. Let me know if I can help you in any way possible. My real name is Sir David Watson of Clan Watson Scotland, just call me David, lol! Hello Erin, I have not edited as of yet. I did leave a note about the Suid pet on the page of pets in different worlds. Was that allowed? I know they thanked me for leaving the note there. Bear Regarding content on talk pages The content was NOT on the creature page and I didn't have time to put it there in a reasonable format at the time of posting. This is why I posted it on the talk page as I had gone into those fights blind and thought I would at least try to assist with others going into those fights. Sara Emmins 17:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC)